gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Norden
Kerngebiet vom Königreich des Nordens Königreich |Kultur = Erste Menschen Andalen |Bevölkerung = Nordmänner Pfahlbaumenschen in der Eng |Hauptstadt = |Religion = Die alten Götter des Waldes Glaube an die Sieben |Region = Westeros Flüsse und Ebenen, mit Wäldern und Bergen im Nordwesten; Klima gemäßigt bis subarktisch. Sümpfe bei der Eng entlang der Südgrenze. |Gründer = |Gegründet = |Zerstört = |Alter = |Wichtige Orte =siehe unten |Staffel =1 2 3 4 5 6 7 |Herrscher = Haus Stark Haus Bolton |Militär = weniger als 10.000 Männer und Frauen |Institutionen =Nachtwache }} Der Norden (im Original: North) ist eine Region der Sieben Königslande auf dem Kontinent Westeros. Vor den Eroberungskriegen war es eine souveräne Nation, genannt Königreich des Nordens. Es ist das größte Gebiet in Westeros und entspricht in seinem Umfang beinahe der Gesamtheit aller übrigen Regionen. Beherrscht wird der Norden seit Jahrtausenden durch das Haus Stark von Winterfell. Ihre Herrschaft wurde kurzzeitig im Krieg der Fünf Könige durch das Haus Bolton unterbrochen. Nach der Wahl von Bran Stark zum neuen König, konnte Sansa Stark die Unabhängigkeit des Nordens zurück erlangen, wodurch sie zur Königin des Nordens gekrönt wurde. Einwohner des Nordens werden als Nordmänner bezeichnet oder auch abwertend als Wölfe, in Bezug auf das Wappen der Starks. Bastarde aus dieser Region tragen den Nachnamen Schnee. In der Serie Geschichte Der Legende nach wurde das Königreich des Nordens vor achttausend Jahren durch Bran den Erbauer errichtet, dem Begründer des Hauses Stark und Konstrukteur der Mauer, als Schild gegen eine mögliche Rückkehr der Weißen Wanderer mit der Nachtwache als zuständiger Instanz. Der Norden war die einzige Region, die sich gegen die Invasion der Andalen behaupten konnte, 6.000 Jahre vor dem Krieg der Fünf Könige. Als Ergebnis entspricht die ethnische Zusammensetzung der Bevölkerung noch überwiegend den ersten Menschen, die im Norden ihre Kultur, Sitten und Tradition ungestört ausüben können. Zu diesen Traditionen gehört, dass ein Mann, der ein Todesurteil fällt, es auch selbst mit dem Schwert vollstrecken muss. Zur Religion der ersten Menschen gehört insbesondere die Verehrung der alten Götter des Waldes, die im Norden noch immer vorherrschend ist. Der Glaube an die Sieben, der durch die Andalen eingeführt wurde, wird hauptsächlich im Süden praktiziert. Eine Ausnahme bildet das Haus Manderly von Weißwasserhafen, das ursprünglich aus der Weite stammt. Aus diesem Grund gibt es im Norden keinen Ritterstand, da die damit einhergehenden Werte in einem engen Zusammenhang mit dem Glauben der Sieben stehen, obwohl auch dort die Reiterei einen hohen Stellenwert genießt, ist sie mit keinem Titel wie dem des "Ser" verbunden. Geographie Der Norden grenzt im Westen und Osten an das Meer, während die Mauer die nördliche Grenze darstellt. Im Süden liegen die Hügel und Sümpfe der Eng. Das Haus Haus Reet von Grauwasser Wacht ist das bedeutendste Geschlecht an der Südgrenze und dem Haus Stark treuergeben. Das Klima des Nordens, gewöhnlich rau, variiert von gemäßigten Temperaturen um die Eng zu kalten um Winterfell und subarktischen an der Mauer. Die Ländereien südlich von Winterfell bis zur Eng sind beinahe so fruchtbar, wie die der Flusslande und sind deshalb die landwirtschaftlich produktivsten Gebiete. Die Eng selbst besteht aus Sümpfen. Schneefälle sind nicht ungewöhnlich entlang des Königswegs Richtung Norden. Zitate }} In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist der Norden eine der Hauptregionen von Westeros und ursprünglich ein souveränes Königreich, vor den Eroberungskriegen. Das Gebiet umfasst alle Gebiete südlich der Mauer und nördlich der Eng. Der Norden wurde tausende von Jahren durch das Haus Stark regiert, von ihrem Familiensitz aus, bekannt als Winterfell. Weitere bemerkenswerte Häuser der Region sind Bolton, Umber, Karstark und Manderly. Bastarde die im Norden geboren werden, erhalten den Nachnamen Schnee. Geographie Der Norden ist gewaltig und die größte Region der Sieben Königslande, beinahe so groß wie die anderen Regionen zusammengefasst. Der Norden ist dünn besiedelt, mit einer weiten Wildnis, Wäldern, pinienbewaldeten Hügeln und schneebedeckten Bergen, kleinen Dörfern und vereinzelten Befestigungen. Das Klima ist kalt und hart im Winter und für gewöhnlich schneit es auch im Sommer. Der Norden besitzt zwei Landbarrieren. Erstens, die nördliche Mauer, die Heimat der Nachtwache, welche die Grenze gegen Bedrohungen durch Wildlinge jenseits der Mauer verteidigt. Zweitens, die südlich gelegene Eng, ein Dreieck aus unwegsamen Mooren und Sümpfen. Die Beschaffenheit der Region macht es zu einer natürlichen Grenze des Nordens und Maidengraben, eine beeindruckende Festung, überwacht den einzigen Durchgang. Hier war es, wo die Könige des Nordens die Invasionen der Südländer aufhielten. Der Norden wird von beiden Seiten durch große Meere begrenzt, das Zitternde Meer im Osten und dem Meer der Abenddämmerung im Westen. Verstreut an der östlichen und westlichen Küste liegen zahlreiche Inseln, teilweise bewohnt oder unbewohnt. Es gibt zwei große Flüsse in der Region, die Weißklinge, die durch den geschäftigen Hafen von Weißwasserhafen verläuft, welche den Handel flussaufwärts Richtung Winterfell erlaubt und Letzter Fluss, in der Nähe von Letzter Herd. Bevölkerung Die Nordmänner stammen beinahe vollständig von den Ersten Menschen ab. Sie sind als geradlinige, robuste und harte Menschen bekannt, die den Komfort des Südens verachten. Die meisten von ihnen beten zu den alten Göttern und ihren Wehrholzbäumen, und haben nur wenig übrig für die neuen Götter. Es gibt ein paar Ausnahmen, wie das Haus Manderly von Weißwasserhafen, die vom Blut der Andalen sind und dem Glauben der Sieben folgen. Die meisten Ritter des Nordens leben in den südlichen Gebieten der Region. Die permanente Kälte und der eiserne Griff des Winters heben die Menschen des Nordens deutlich von denen südlich der Eng ab. Ihr ganzes Leben beruht auf der Tatsache, dass der Winter naht und sie sich darauf vorbereiten müssen, um zu überleben. Das Terrain und Klima des Nordens bestimmen dabei die Bedürfnisse des täglichen Lebens. In einem solchen Umfeld ist kein Platz für heilige Zeremonien, höfische Rituale oder ausschweifende Feste und Turniere. Die Nordmänner haben ein langes Gedächtnis. Ein Lord, der nicht versucht seine rechtmäßige Rache zu üben, droht die eigenen Männer zu verlieren. Einige der Menschen des Nordens leben in abgelegenen und weit entfernten Gebieten, wo sie beinahe in Clans oder Stämmen agieren. Diese Randschicht, wie die Pfahlbaumenschen, die nördlichen Bergstämme und die Skagosi, sind Vasallen des Hauses Stark, aber sie dürfen ihre eigenen Wege und Traditionen ausüben, solange sie Winterfell treu bleiben. Die Heraldik des Nordens ist deutlich einfacher als im Süden, was den geringen Einfluss zeigt, welchen der Ritterstand dort hat und sein religiöser Aspekt, denn die Nordmänner verweigern die heiligen Weihen, wodurch sie keine Ritter werden können. Trotzdem genießen die Nordmänner, die der Nachtwache beitreten, hohes Ansehen. Jahreszeiten Sobald die Maester den Herbst erklären, behalten die Lords des Nordens einen Teil der Kornernte ein. Wie viel, bleibt jedem selbst überlassen, zwischen einem Fünftel oder einem Viertel scheint ratsam. Zusätzliche Lebensmittel werden geräuchert, gesalzen oder auf andere Art vor dem Winter geschützt. An der Küste wird so mit Fisch verfahren, obwohl auch Eisfischen im Winter praktiziert wird, an den Ufern des Langen Sees. Eine schlechte Ernte vor dem Winter bedeutet meistens Hunger. Der Norden ist von langen Wintern besonders hart betroffen, in denen nicht selten tausende von Menschen erfrieren oder verhungern aufgrund schlechter Ernten vor dem Winter oder dem mangelnden Anbau während des Jahre anhaltenden Winters. Es gibt nur wenige Ausnahmen, über spezielle "Glasgärten" bis zu Burgen, die in der Nähe von heißen Quellen gebaut wurden, wie Winterfell. Im Winter kann bis zu vierzig Fuß hoher Schnee fallen. Regen fällt kalt und hart, und wird manchmal zu Hagel, vor dem Männer in Deckung gehen und der Felder verwüstet. Selbst im Sommer ist Schneefall keine Seltenheit, nur in seiner Intensität schwächer und kürzer mit weniger Schaden für die Landwirtschaft. Handel Der Norden ist weitestgehend unkultiviert, es gibt nur wenige Straßen zur Einfuhr von Waren. Der Großteil des Binnenhandels wird entweder über den Königsweg oder die Flüsse abgewickelt. Zu den Handelswaren des Nordens gehören Wolle, Häute, und Holz. Es gibt Silberschmieden in Weißwasserhafen. Geschichte Die Menschen des Nordens stammen fast vollständig von den Ersten Menschen ab, die das Land vor fast 12.000 Jahren besiedelten. Nur wenig ist aus dieser Zeit bekannt, außer kryptischen Runen in alte Steine gehauen und den Hügeln, in denen die Ersten Menschen lebten, die noch heute in den Hügellanden zu finden sind. Uralte Festungen der ersten Menschen liegen im gesamten Norden verstreut, darunter eine Ringfestung oberhalb des Seehundsfelsen, in der Nähe von Weißwasserhafen und die Ruinen von Seedrachenhorn. Die Kinder des Waldes errichteten ebenfalls Wehranlagen, aber aus Holz. Vor etwa 8.000 Jahren brach die Lange Nacht an, als die Anderen vordrangen. Diese Ereignisse waren entscheidend für die Entstehung der Nordmänner, welche die Mauer erbauten, die Nachtwache gründeten, und nicht zuletzt zum Aufstieg der Stark-Könige führte, die die Festung Winterfell errichteten. Als die Andalen in Westeros einfielen, widersetzte sich der Norden unter den Königen des Winters aus dem Hause Stark erfolgreich den Invasoren. Sie stoppten ihren Vormarsch bei Maidengraben und blieben das einzige Reich in Westeros, dem dies gelang. König Jon Stark gründete den Wolfsbau, später bekannt als Weißwasserhafen, nach den Überfällen von Plünderern. Sein Sohn Rickard Stark eroberte die Eng von dem König der Marschen und ehelichte dessen Tochter. Von König Rodrik Stark wird gesagt, er gewann die Bäreninseln von den Eisenmännern durch einen Ringkampf. Für viele Jahrhunderte war das Haus Bolton ein erbitterter Feind der Starks von Winterfell. Das Ausüben der Häutung an ihren Feinden verlieh ihnen einen schrecklichen Ruf. Vor rund tausend Jahren unterwarfen sich die Boltons schließlich den Königen des Nordens und schworen ihnen die Treue, wodurch sie das Häuten von Feinden nicht mehr praktizieren durften. Ein Jahrtausend vor den Eroberungskriegen wurde das Haus Manderly durch das Haus Gärtner vom Fluss Mander vertrieben. Sie flohen aus der Weite in den Norden, wo sie von den Starks als neue Vasallen aufgenommen wurden. Die Manderlys erhielten Wolfsbau und machten es zu Weißwasserhafen, eine der fünf Städte von Westeros und der Haupthafen für Handel und Seetransport in den Norden. Das Haus Manderly ist das bedeutendste Adelsgeschlecht der wenigen nördlichen Familien mit Ursprung und Bräuchen der Andalen. Die Starks führten den Norden in den Krieg während der Invasion durch das Haus Targaryen. Nach der Schlacht auf dem Feld des Feuers kniete ihr König, Torrhen Stark, vor Aegon dem Eroberer, statt sich seinen Drachen zu stellen. Der Norden wurde in die Sieben Königslande integriert und hielt die Treue zum Eisernen Thron. Die Könige des Nordens aus dem Hause Stark wurden zu den Lords von Winterfell und Wächter des Nordens. Im Drachentanz unterstützten die Starks die Fraktion der Schwarzen gegen die Grünen. Lord Roderick Staublin führte zweitausend Soldaten aus dem Norden, bekannt als die Winterwölfe, in den Konflikt, während einige Ritter der Manderlys aus Weißwasserhafen den Anspruch von Rhaenyra Targaryen unterstützten. Die Menschen des Nordens müssen wachsam sein, denn Wildlinge jenseits der Mauer versuchen immer wieder dieses Bollwerk zu umgehen. Ein König jenseits der Mauer, Raymun Rotbart, wurde von den Starks und Umbers am Langen See besiegt. Vor einem Jahrhundert rebellierten die Skagosi erfolglos gegen die Starks, was aber das Leben des Lords von Winterfell und hunderter seiner Anhänger kostete. Die Nordmänner stellten einen Großteil der Rebellentruppen während Roberts Rebellion, auch als Krieg des Usurpators bezeichnet. Nachdem König Aerys II. Targaryen verantwortlich war für den Tod von Lord Rickard Stark und seinem Erben, Brandon Stark, kämpfte ihr Nachfolger Lord Eddard Stark Seite an Seite mit Lord Robert Baratheon, der am Ende des Krieges zum neuen König gewählt wurde. A Game of Thrones König Robert Baratheon reiste von Königsmund aus nach Winterfell, um seinem alten Freund Lord Eddard Stark den Posten als Hand des Königs anzubieten, welchen der Wächter des Nordens widerwillig annahm. Als Eddard später, nach Roberts Tod, im Roten Bergfried inhaftiert wird, ruft sein Erbe, Robb Stark, zu den Bannern und marschierte mit den Nordmännern Richtung Süden, mit dem Ziel, Eddard zu befreien. Als bekannt wurde, dass König Joffrey Baratheon die Hinrichtung von Eddard befohlen hatte, lehnten die Lords des Nordens und der Flusslande in Schnellwasser die Oberhoheit des Eisernen Thrones ab und erklärten stattdessen Robb zu ihrem Lehnsherren, den König des Nordens. A Clash of Kings Durch Robbs Feldzug südlich der Eng übte sein jüngerer Bruder Bran die Herrschaft in Winterfell aus. Bran beherbergte zahlreiche Vasallen auf Winterfell während des Erntefestes. Ramsay Schnee, der Bastard von Bolton, entführte die verwitwete Lady Donella Hornwald und beanspruchte die Ländereien der Hornwalds. Als sich verbreitete, das Ramsay Donella hungern ließ, kam es zu Scharmützeln zwischen Manderlys und Boltons. Auch die Eiseninseln erklärten ihre Unabhängigkeit vom Eisernen Thron. Weil Robb mit dem Großteil der Truppen des Nordens im Süden kämpfte, beanspruchte Balon Graufreud den Norden und entsendete die Eisenmänner, um die Steinige Küste zu plündern und Tiefwald Motte, Torrhenschanze und Maidengraben zu erobern. Theon Graufreud nahm Winterfell ein, aber die nördliche Hauptstadt wurde später von Ramsay Schnee und der Bolton Garnison aus Grauenstein geplündert. Bemerkenswerte Orte :Hauptartikel: Kategorie:Orte (Norden) In der Serie Burgen *Winterfell - Sitz vom Haus Stark, Herrscherhaus des Nordens. *Bäreninsel - Sitz vom Haus Mormont. *Burg Cerwyn - Sitz vom Haus Cerwyn. *Tiefwald Motte - Sitz vom Haus Glauer. *Grauenstein - Sitz vom Haus Bolton. *Grauwasserwacht - Sitz vom Haus Reet. *Hornwald - Sitz vom Haus Hornwald. *Karholt - Sitz vom Haus Karstark. *Letzter Herd - Sitz vom Haus Umber. *Torrhenschanze - Sitz vom Haus Tallhart. *Weißwasserhafen - Sitz vom Haus Manderly. *Flints Finger *Maidengraben - eine Burgruine nördlich der Eng. *Hügelstadt - Sitz vom Haus Dustin. *Altenburg *Witwenwacht Gebiete * Die Eng * Bachlande * Krakenkap * Hügellande * Steinige Küste * Seedrachenhorn * Wolfswald * Graue Klippen Inseln * Bäreninsel * Skagos * Skane Küsten * Eisige Bucht * Seehundsbucht * Strudelwasserbucht * Biss Flüsse * Weißklinge * Gebrochener Arm * Wimmerndes Wasser * Letzter Fluss Seen * Langer See In den Büchern * Winterfell, eine große Festung im Herzen des Nordens gelegen und uralter Stammsitz des Hauses Stark. * Weißwasserhafen, eine der Großstädte der Sieben Königslande und die wichtigste Hafenstadt des Nordens. * Die Eng, eine Landenge, welche eine Grenze zum südlichen Westeros bildet. Ein großes Sumpfgebiet, die Heimat der Pfahlbaumenschen, umgibt die Festung Maidengraben und ist eine natürliche Verteidigungslinie zur Abwehr südlicher Invasoren. * Die Mauer, eine kolossale Festung, die den Norden vor den Gefahren aus den Wildlingsgebieten schützt. Es ist ein unabhängiges Teilgebiet des Nordens, das der Nachtwache als Geschenk überlassen wurde. * Skagos, eine Insel im Zitternden Meer, die angeblich von Kannibalen und Einhörnern bewohnt wird. * Wolfswald, ein riesiges Waldgebiet, das sich von Winterfell bis zur Steinigen Küste im Westen erstreckt. * Bäreninsel, liegt in der Eisigen Bucht an der Küste vom Wolfswald. * Die Hügellande, eine Ebene mit den Grabhügeln der ersten Menschen, südlich von Winterfell. * Die Grauen Klippen, eine Reihe von Klippen entlang der Küste der Meerenge, östlich von Karholt. * Die Bachlande, eine Ebene westlich der Hügellande, südöstlich der Steinigen Küste und nördlich der Strudelwasserbucht. * Krakenkap und die Flintklippen, sind Teil einer großen Halbinsel westlich von der Eng, südlich der Strudelwasserbucht und nördlich von den Eiseninseln. * Die nördlichen Berge, eine Gebirgskette, die sich vom Wolfswald bis zur Mauer erstreckt, beheimatet von den nördlichen Bergstämmen. Realer Hintergrund :Wikipedia: Schottland thumb|260px|Schottland im Vereinigten Königreich. Die Darstellung des Nordens könnte wesentlich durch Schottland beeinflusst worden sein, einem Land im Nordwesten von Europa und ein Landesteil des Vereinigten Königreichs. Seine Geschichte war immer von Konflikten geprägt, denn die Schotten mussten um ihre Unabhängigkeit kämpfen. Etwa 80 n. Chr. marschierten die Römer mehrmals in das Gebiet ein, konnten aber keine dauerhafte Herrschaft errichten. Im Jahre 503 landeten die Skoten, Kelten aus Irland, an der Westküste. 843 vereinte Kenneth MacAlpin die Skoten und Pikten als eine Nation. Nach dem Aussterben des Königshauses im Jahre 1290 annektierte der englische König Eduard I. Schottland. 1297 siegte William Wallace in der Schlacht von Stirling Bridge über die englischen Truppen. 1314 schlugen die Schotten unter Robert the Bruce die Engländer erneut. 1603 wurde Jakob VI. von Schottland als Jakob I. auch König von England. So wurden die beiden Kronen vereinigt. Schottland und England blieben aber vorerst separate Königreiche. Mit dem Act of Union 1707 wurde Schottland formal mit England zum Königreich Großbritannien vereinigt. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:The North nl:Noorden pl:Północ pt-br:O Norte ru:Север uk:Північ Kategorie:Regionen Kategorie:Orte (Norden) Kategorie:Orte (Westeros)